


His Eyes

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill keeps watching Sookie. Arlene doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Eyes  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sookie, Arlene (Bill/Sookie implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill keeps watching Sookie. Arlene doesn't like it.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word unnerving on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“How can you stand it?” Arlene tossed over her shoulder as she continued to stare at the vampire seated at Sookie’s table.

Sookie turned to look at her friend. “Stand what?” 

“The way he is always staring at you. It’s almost as if he can’t take his eyes off of you. It looks to me as if he wants to gobble you up.” 

A smile curled her lips. “You really think so?”

Arlene’s mouth popped open in shock. “How can you ask that? Isn’t it unnerving?”

Sookie quickly shook her head. “Bill is a lot of things but never that.”


End file.
